Drawde Gladiators
Drawde Gladiators is a level 28-34 dungeon located above the Vampire's Haunted House dungeon on the Drawde island. It is actually nearly identical to Gladiators Den with the exception being a series of rooms branching off of room 2, that lead to the second dungeon boss: Arch Guardian. This dungeon contains the monsters Gladiator Guardians and the bosses Dark Knight Guardian and Arch Guardian. It is also a source of Star of Lust, Liquid Blade, Giant Cleaver, Pearl Katars, and Blood Sabre. Like Gladiators Den, there is a level cap on this dungeon, keeping anyone below level 28 from entering the dungeon. Locating the Dungeon Drawde Gladiators is located on the left side of Drawde, in a waterfall above Vampire's Haunted House. To reach it from osl start by taking the left exit from OSL. Once outside take a left and go down into the water. Swim left until you reach a port with boats. Go up the stairs of the port and stay to the left. Keep heading up along the stone path, past the Drawde City Center flags and the Thanksgiving Helper NPC. Eventually you should reach a waterfall pouring into a small pond. Swim up the waterfall and you will be in the dungeon. You can also find it on the map by pressing M. Note that forts are marked by red Xs and will show their names when you hover the mouse over them, or press D. Locating the Bosses To reach the Dark Knight Guardian starting from nw 1. (Press F5 for room #s) head up. From nw 2 head up again, then go through the door on the right from add-nw. Then from add 2 nw go right again. Add nw 3 can be difficult to mass, either way run through the door on the right to reach add nw 4 which contains the Dark Knight Guardian on the far right corner. Path summary: Up, up, right, right, right. Dark Knight Guardian To reach the Arch Guardian starting from nw 1 (Press F5 for room #s) head up into nw 2. From nw. 2 take the door on the upper right corner. You should now be in nw 3. Head through the stairs on the lower right corner to reach nw 4. Go through the stairs in the lower right corner of nw 4. and you should be in nw. 5 which contains the Arch Guardian in the lower right hand corner. Path summary: up, right, right, right, Arch Guardian. Monsters This dungeon contains the following monsters. Gladiator Guardians Dark Knight Guardian (boss) Arch Guardian (boss) Drops The monsters in this dungeon drop: Star of Lust at a 0.01% drop rate (dropped by Gladiator Guardian) Level 25 Armor at a 0.1% drop rate (dropped by Gladiator Guardian) Level 30 Armor at a 1% drop rate (dropped by Gladiator Guardian) Level 35 Armor at a 1% drop rate (dropped by Gladiator Guardian) Liquid Blade at a 5% drop rate (dropped by Dark Knight Guardian) Giant Cleaver at a 10% drop rate (dropped by Dark Knight Guardian) Blood Sabre at a 15% drop rate (dropped by Dark Knight Guardian) Pearl Katars at a 4% drop rate (dropped by Arch Guardian)